Haven series
Haven series, aka Kita Nekai series — by Kalayna Price. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview follows the travails of Kita, a werecat who has escaped her world for a life of exile in Haven, living off the streets and even sometimes as a housepet.. Having been hiding successfully for years, Kita is suddenly exposed and being tracked by the werewolf Hunters who want to return her to her father and clans care. Kita is rescued during a confrontation with a fugitive were by the mysterious Nathanial, a vampire known as The Hermit. In saving her life, Nathanial also turns Kita into a vampire making her unique—a vampire that is also a were. Kita’s troubles are only just beginning though, as a Mage Magistrate appears to deliver a death sentence on Kita for supposedly creating the rogue were responsible for a long string of serial murders. The intervention of Nathanial and her ex-boyfriend werewolf results in a compromise that gives Kita three days to find and deliver the rogue killer, otherwise she’s toast. Together with her new companions and a student mage assigned to her, they frantically set about apprehending the rogue. ~ SciFiGuy Lead's Species *Werecat Primary Supe *Werecats and Vampires What Sets it Apart *A calico cat-shifter turned vampire Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told from Kita Nekai'a perspective. Books in Series Haven series: # Once Bitten (2009) # Twice Dead (2010) # Third Blood (2016?-unknown) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Other Series by Author onsite * Alex Craft series Themes *Being outcast in one's own community. World Building Setting Haven (fictional setting) Places: * Mama Neda's: She uses a funeral home as a cover for a way to care for vampires...place Nathaniel takes Kita after making her a vampier * Book Store: Place Kita Hides, also a place Bobby Kita Nathaniel and Gil go back to so they can meet up and start their investigation * Firth: Place where shifters are from. Only way to get in and out is during a full moon * Haven: Town Kita runs to after leaving her the family she has chosen to live with...the place where things start going wrong * Saint Mary's Hospital: Hospital where some of the victims are taken Supernatural Elements ✥ Cat shifters, vampires, were-lions, were-tigers, were-calico cat, mages, hunters, , Glossary: * The Clanless: (character) A marked shifter who is an exile in Firth and is hiding out in the human world. He appears to be hunting Kita. 'Groups & Organizations': * Vampire Council: *'Mage Magistrate'; Delivers death sentence against Kita. World ✤ This universe is populated with weres, vampires and mages, but with some original twists. Set in the city of Haven one is reminded of the similarly dark and gritty Gotham. Weres appear to live in a separate dimension/reality called Firth and those weres in the city are either in hiding or the Hunters seeking the fugitives. Vampires are prevalent and the mages secretive with seeming oversight of the supernatural communities. ~ Scifi Guy Protagonist ✤ Kita Nekai: a.k.a Katrina Deaton. A woman who shifts into a calico cat and is on the run from her clan and responsibilities. She gets drawn into the underworld of a city called Haven and turned into a vampire. She thought being the smallest shapeshifter was bad—being a dead one sucks. Literally. ~ Shelfari ✤ Kita, a werecat who has escaped her world for a life of exile in Haven, living off the streets and even sometimes as a housepet.. Having been hiding successfully for years, Kita is suddenly exposed and being tracked by the werewolf Hunters who want to return her to her father and clans care. Kita is rescued during a confrontation with a fugitive were by the mysterious Nathanial, a vampire known as The Hermit. In saving her life, Nathanial also turns Kita into a vampire making her unique–a vampire that is also a were. ~ SciFiGuy ✤ Kita herself is very strong willed and at times too stubborn for her own good. This stubbornness leads to much mayhem throughout the story. Bits and pieces of Kita’s past is slowly leak into the story. ~ Fantasy Dreamer's Ramblings Sidekick * Name: Gil * What: scholar-trainee * Sidekick-to: Kita Nekai * About: sent to study Kita * Book First Seen In: Once Bitten Characters Chart Haven Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Kalayna Price * Website: Official Site of Kalayna Price: Home Page * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: Kalayna Price is the author of the Alex Craft Novels, a new dark urban fantasy series from Roc, and the author of the Novels of Haven from Bell Bridge Books. She draws her ideas from the world around her, her studies into ancient mythologies, and her obsession with classic folklore. Her stories contain not only the mystical elements of fantasy, but also a dash of romance, a bit of gritty horror, some humor, and a large serving of mystery. She is a member of SFWA and RWA, and an avid hula-hoop dancer who has been known light her hoop on fire. ~ FF * Full Bio: Official Kalayna Price: Bio Page Contributors 'Cover Artists': * Artist: not listed ~ Source: Haven/Kita Nekai - ISFdb Series Bibliography Other Contributors: * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Bell Bridge Books * Bk-1: Paperback, 252 pages, Pub: Jan 9th 2009—ISBN 0980245397 * Bk-2: Paperback, 256 pages, Pub: February 12th 2010—ISBN 0984325670 * Bk-3: eBook, __ pages, Pub: unknown, poss: 2016 eBook—ISBN Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Once Bitten (2009): Kita Nekai, on the run and the smallest of her shifter clan-a calico cat among lions and tigers-is being hunted. She was expected to accept her role as her father's successor whether or not her cat was up to the task of leading the clan. She disagreed. Now she's less than a step ahead of the hunters, bone-tired, cold, and living hand-to-mouth in the city of Haven. And that's the high point of her day. She's also drugged, "accidently" turned into a vampire, and sentenced to death for recklessly creating a rogue shifter who tortures its human prey. She's got seventy-two hours to find the rogue, evade a city full of hunters, prove she's not responsible for the rogue, and keep the vampire council from killing her. All while sorting out an apprentice mage, a married ex-boyfriend shifter-hunter, and the vampire who made her. ~ Goodreads | Once Bitten (Haven, #1) by Kalayna Price ✤ BOOK TWO—Twice Dead (2010): Newly undead shifter-turned-vampire Kita Nekai is coming to grips with the reality that her cat has not awakened since her change. What she needs is a little time to adjust to her new liquid diet and the increasingly complex attraction to her sire, Nathanial. What she gets is a headless harlequin. With the body count rising, Kita is dragged into a dangerous game of vampire politics. Her involvement draws the attention of an ancient vampire known as the Collector who has a penchant for acquiring the unusual - like a pureblood shifter-turned vampire. Kita still has unfinished business of her own and finds herself deeper in magical debt. It's a bad time to be a kitten who can't slip her skin. Kalayna Price's debut novel, ONCE BITTEN, earned rave reviews and reached #1 on Amazon.com's "Fantasy Bestseller List." TWICE DEAD returns readers to a dark, seductive world where magic rules and ancient loyalties collide with modern challenges. ~ Goodreads | Twice Dead (Haven, #2) by Kalayna Price ✤ BOOK THREE—Third Blood (unknown): Going home after five years is difficult. It's harder still if you've changed species in the interim. Kita Nekai, once the smallest shifter in Firth but now the newest vampire in the city of Haven, has no intention of returning home or informing her father and clan what she's become. Not that she has a choice. When the mage who holds her death certificate in his hands demands Kita return to Firth as his errand runner, she has to comply. Of course, there is no leaving her sire, Nathanial, behind. Which means introducing daddy dearest to the man—well, vampire—she may be falling for and confessing that she's lost the ability to shift. Talk about awkward. Her homecoming goes from bad to worse when an attempt is made on her life, and Kita finds herself facing an unknown threat in a hostile world she never fit into in the first place. Can she survive long enough to complete the judge's task, stand trial before the elders for the rogues she created while on the run, and help defend her father's territory from an encroaching band of misfit shifters? Or is this cat down to her last life? ~ Goodreads | Third Blood (Haven, #3) by Kalayna Price First Sentences # Once Bitten (2009) — In the last ten minutes I’d gone from miserable to totally screwed. # Twice Dead (2010) — I propped my elbows on the balcony rail that hung over the Death’s Angel dance floor. # Third Blood (2016) — Quotes * Haven Series ~ Shelfari * Kalayna Price Quotes ~ GR : “Undeath sucked. I wanted a refund.” ~ Kita : “I've seen your disregard for other's hearts. I would not choose to trust you with mine.” ~ Nathanial Deaton : “You didn't save my life, you postponed my death.” ~ Kita Trivia *Lists That Contain Once Bitten (Haven, #1) by Kalayna Price *Lists That Contain Twice Dead (Haven, #2) by Kalayna Price *Lists That Contain Third Blood (Haven, #3) by Kalayna Price Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Shifters series * Kate Daniels series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Night Huntress series * Night Prince series * Mercy Thompson series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Kate Daniels series * Arcadia Bell series * Hollows series * Sookie Stackhouse series * Alpha and Omega series * Dreg City series * H&W Investigation * Abby Sinclair series * Shadow Reader Series * Underworld Detection Agency series * Nikki Glass series Notes Kalayna Price: FAQ Page : “The Haven Series is an adult urban fantasy. That said, I was only 23 when I wrote the first book, ONCE BITTEN, and Kita is a rather young character, so it is not surprising that there is crossover to the YA market. I’m thrilled that it appeals to younger readers, but as a disclaimer, I would like to reiterate that I am writing for an adult audience and the books do get darker and sexier as the series progresses.” ~ Maryse's Book Blog See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Official Site of Kalayna Price: The Novels of Haven ~ Author * Goodreads | Haven series by Kalayna Price ~ Goodreads * Kalayna Price ~ FF * Haven/Kita Nekai - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Haven Series ~ Shelfari * The Haven | Series ~ LibraryThing * The Novels of Haven series by Kalayna Price ~ FictFact * Kalayna Price - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Kalayna Price - Haven Series Reading Order ~ Maryse's Book Blog Freebies & Excerpts: * Kalayna Price: The Novels of Haven — Excerpts ~ Author Summaries: * World, Characters, etc: * Haven Series ~ Shelfari Trailers: * ▶ Bestselling Vampire ONCE BITTEN - YouTube Reviews: *Review: Once Bitten by Kalayna Price | Fantasy Dreamer's Ramblings *SciFiGuy.ca: Review – “Once Bitten” by Kalayna Price *Review: Once Bitten by Kalayna Price ~ Life According to a Bibliophile *Jen's Book Closet: Once Bitten (Haven No.1) by Kalayna Price *Review: Once Bitten by Kalayna Price | Scooper Speaks *The Demon Librarian: Review: Once Bitten #1 by Kalayna Price *Twice Dead by Kalayna Price | Bitten by Books *Review—Twice Dead by Kalayna Price | Kait Ballenger *Jen's Book Closet: Twice Dead (Haven No.2) by Kalayna Price Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Guest Author: Kalayna Price | Dark Faerie Tales *Kay - YouTube ~ Video Interviews *Interview and Giveaway with Kalayna Price! | My Bookish Ways Articles: * Author: * Official Site of Kalayna Price: Home Page * Kalayna Price - Wikipedia * Goodreads | Kalayna Price (Author of Grave Witch) *Kalayna Price ~ Blog Community, Fan Sites: *(2) Kalayna Price *Kalayna Price (@kalayna) | Twitter *Kay - YouTube (interviews) Gallery of Book Covers Once Bitten (Haven -1) by Kalayna Price.jpg|1. Once Bitten (2009—Haven series) by Kalayna Price ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kalayna.com/OBexcerpt.html Twice Dead (Haven #2) by Kalayna Price .jpg|2. Twice Dead (2010—Haven series) by Kalayna Price ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kalayna.com/tdexcerpt.html Third Blood (Haven #3) by Kalayna Price.jpg|3. Third Blood (unknown—Haven series) by Kalayna Price|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7754659-third-blood Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Vampires Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Fictional Setting Category:New Adult Category:Great Sidekicks